The Other Students
by Daray
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the other students at hogwarts? well here is a story about them.


The Other Students  
  
Ever wonder what happened to the other students at Hogwarts? Well here is a story of Lynna Nyx and her friends.  
  
This starts in Lynna's 7th year, which is the same year as the Prisoner or Azkaban R&R please!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: A Changed Promise  
  
"Come on girls!" a woman dressed in green wizarding robes called from the first floor of a large house just outside London.  
  
"If Lynna could get out of the shower faster I would be able to get downstairs faster!" a girl with brown hair pulled up into a long ponytail called as she ran down the stairs in a flash of blue robes that matched her eyes.  
  
"If you'd get up earlier we wouldn't have this problem, now would we, Astra?" a girl with long blonde pigtails said as she walked down the stairs. "Good morning Mum!" she added as she smoothed out her green robes that happened to match the color of her eyes.  
  
"Morning Lynna. Astra, your sister does have a point, however, Lynna, you do spend a lot of time in there. Regardless of that we have to get going because we are meeting our Aunt Tailynn an your cousins in Diagon Alley in 20 minutes" The woman said o her two daughters. "So eat quickly," she added as she summoned two plates to the table from the counter.  
  
"Yes Mum!" the two girls said in unison as they grabbed their forks and started into their pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Wow, these have to be the best pancakes ever!" Astra remarked as she finished of her fourth pancake.  
  
"I agree" Lynna added.  
  
"Hey Catria! Don't forget to get more Floo Powder! We are almost out!" A man called from the other room.  
  
"Alright Dad! I won't let her forget," Lynna called back to her father.  
  
"Come on girls! We best be leaving now. We are going to be going to the Leaky Cauldron by floo and we are meeting your aunt there. Don't wander to far while waiting for me." Catria cautioned as she held out a large bag that she took off the fireplace. Lynna reached in and grabbed a small amount and threw it into the flames inside the fireplace causing cool green flames to flare up.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron" Lynna shouted as she stepped into the green flames soon after she appeared in a fire place in the all wizarding pub in London so no one thought twice about a 17 year old girl stepping out of a fireplace. ::I am so mad that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Mom promised me last year that Astra and I could go shopping for school supplies with out her but, no it's to dangerous with Sirius Black on the loose:: Lynna thought as she waited for mer mom and sister to sow up. After looking around she took a seat at an empty table near the fireplace. Right before Astra came through the fireplace Lynna's best friend walked into the Leaky Cauldron with her parents.  
  
"Hey Robyn! How was your summer?" Lynna called to a girl with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baxter."  
  
"It was great! Are you here school shopping too?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Yeah I was supposed to be going on m own this year but something came up and I can't anymore. My mum made plans with my aunt to meet her here and go together. Maybe she'll let us go off together, if that is okay with your parents."  
  
"Mum?" Robyn asked her mom with pleading eyes.  
  
After a quick glance at Mr. Baxter, who looked al too happy at getting out of going to Diagon Alley she told the girls that she'd be back at 9 p.m. to pick Robyn up. By this time Astra had shown up and was sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh! Hi Mrs. Nyx. I hope it isn't a problem I am here. My dad still isn't used to the wizarding world and dislikes coming to Diagon Alley so I asked if I could stay with you. My mom said she'd be back around 9 p.m. to pick me up." Robyn said upon seeing Catria Nyx step out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, mum? Since Robyn and I are both 7th years I thought it would be fine if we went shopping around Diagon Alley alone today. Is that okay with you?" Lynn asked her mother. "I promise we will check in every 2 hours and we won't leave till after Aunt Tailynn, Feliciti, Rosalynn, and Enjiru get here."  
  
"Aright, as long as you promise not to talk to any dirty looking escaped convicts," Mrs. Nyx warned.  
  
"We promise" Lynna and Robyn chimed in unison.  
  
"Winna!" a three year old with big blue eyes and blonde hair screamed as she ran up to and hugged Lynna's leg.  
  
"Hey, Enjiru! Hi Aunt Tailynn, Feliciti, and Rosalynn," Lynna said as she picked up the blonde haired child off her leg. "I'm sorry but I have to get going now, Robyn and I are shopping on our own. See you in 2 hours! Oh! Don't forget Rosalynn.No going bad this year!"  
  
"I am not going to go bad ever!" a girl with straight black hair that hung past her shoulders.  
  
"And she never will" and girl with somewhat frizzy brown hair that extended down to the small of her back.  
  
"Chill, Feliciti, I was only joking." Lynna said giving both girls a hug before going off with Robyn. 


End file.
